Haru wa kirei na!
by yumeyukidaichi95
Summary: This is the sequel to the Fuyu no ai. Pairing: of couse, HaruKan. okay, i changed it to M, which means this is the first story where i shall have LEMONS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...
1. Chapter 1

Haru wa kirei na! (Spring is beautiful!)-Fan fiction (sequel to the fuyu no ai)-anime-tactics

Summary: (this is actually a sequel for fuyu no ai) after the confession, there's some conflict to their relationship. Jealousy. Kantarou is jealous. Yuri came back, she had recovered a bit but still no memories from the past except for the name of Haruka so the doctors decided to take her to them, hoping that she'll recover soon. Kantarou agreed, because he know what's her situation is. But still, he felt some hint of jealousy to her afterwards.

-

Chapter 01: she's back

As the time passed by, the winter ended already and it was now spring. It is a beautiful spring for the lovers because they're not hiding their feelings anymore and are now free to say that they both love each other.

The sun shines in the sky in the late morning but the silver haired boy is not yet awake. The door opened and the tengu entered in to wake up his sluggish lover. As he entered and neared him, Kantarou stirred and turned to face the door but still sleeping peacefully. **He looks so adorable. **Thought Haruka when he noticed that Kantarou has a little gap between his lips and when he cuddled himself into a ball.

"Oi, Kantarou, okiru." He said when he shook him but he just ignored his lover and turned to the opposite side of his futon. **Do I need to seduce him while he's sleeping just to wake him up? **He asked himself. He turned Kantarou to face him and made a kiss. Slowly, Kantarou opened his eyes and the instant he saw Haruka kissing him, he pulled away, blushing in the usual way.

"W-why are you taking advantage on me while I'm sleeping?"

"Just to wake you up."

"But you don't have to kiss me!"

"But I said that I'm going to seduce you, right?"

"…B-but…" then he looked away. Haruka stood up and walked by the door.

"Well, I think you're already awake, come on and take your breakfast." And he left but didn't close the door. After a while (of hesitation), he went and followed him. As he walked to the table, he saw that the food was already prepared.

"Did Youko-chan prepared it?" he asked as he sat next to the table noticing that their breakfast had changed. From the fried fish, miso soup and some rice, they now have two loaves of bread, oatmeal, some fruits and a glass of juice. (yumeyuki12070: looks like it will only happen in their dreams since their writer don't know what to write!)

"Nope, she's not here, can't you see?"

"Hmm…where is she?"

"To some work."

"Hmmph…" then he thought a bit. "You mean you're the one who prepared these?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"For MY Kantarou."

"…. Haruka…" and he blushed and tried to hide his face.

"Still blushing, Kantarou?"

"…" And he just continued to eat.

-

After he ate Youko came back, a bit tired but glad of her work. When she tilted her head, when she's in the garden, she saw haruka at the rooftop at his usual position. She then, went inside and went inside her room to rest. Meanwhile, Haruka on the top of the roof, he decided to get down and go to the room of Kantarou. As soon as he did, he neared him and caressed his cheek when he saw him on his desk. He had fallen asleep. **He looks so adorable when he's asleep. **He leaned closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek that was caressed. Kantarou stirred up, awoke from his sleep.

"Kantarou."

"Ah, Haruka…nanda?"

"Nan demo nai…"he answered. "Just watching you as you sleep."

"Are you seducing me while I'm asleep?" he said flushed.

"Perhaps…" he teased. Kantarou looked away. "Want some snacks?" he asked as if he's going to prepare some.

"Yup!" he answered childishly. "I'm a bit hungry." And Haruka stood up and went out his room. The usual bored tengu went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took the plastic of bread and jam and two glasses and filled it with water. He placed them on the table and went back to Kantarou.

"Come, it's prepared." And the scholar stood up and went with him. They sat next to the table. Haruka took a loaf of bread and some jam with the teaspoon and spread it on it. After he finished, he gave it to Kantarou.

"Mmmnn…"he moaned. It's delicious specially the jam that Haruka spread on it. After he finished it, the doorbell rang and he stood up to his feet and came to see whom it was.

"Sumimasen, Ichinomiya-sensei," said the stranger. Beside him is a girl clothed in a purple kimono with a flower pattern on it. Her hair is shoulder-length tied with a pink ribbon as her eyes stares in nowhere. "…I'm a doctor from a certain hospital…ah, do you still remember her?" he continued referring to the girl.

"No, not really. But she looks familiar."

"Of course, she's a friend of yours. But she lost her memories. She had recovered a bit but still don't remember anything except from the name of your friend, Haruka-san. She's Yuri."

"Yuri?" **oh, I remember her now. **

"Yes. And for her to recover faster, we decided to leave her to you since she's saying his name again and again."

"Kinato-san…" she said hesitating a bit "where are we…?"

"Ichinomiya residence. Your friend lives here."

"Haruka? But I said I just remember…. the name…. only the name." And she looked down and her eyes became watery and felt sympathy for herself.

"Daijobu, Yuri-san. You can stay here as much as you want."

"Demo…" but smiled a bit.

"Honto ni?" asked the doctor. "Arigato gozaimasu, Ichinomiya-sensei!"


	2. Chapter 2

Haru wa kirei na! (Spring is beautiful!)-Fan fiction (sequel to the fuyu no ai)-anime-tactics

Disclaimer: I Don't own tactics. Even in the previous chapter. Sorry guys, I forgot to type this 'disclaimer'.

Summary: (this is actually a sequel for fuyu no ai) after the confession, there's some conflict to their relationship. Jealousy. Kantarou is jealous. Yuri came back, she had recovered a bit but still no memories from the past except for the name of Haruka so the doctors decided to take her to them, hoping that she'll recover soon. Kantarou agreed, because he know what's her situation is. But still, he felt some hint of jealousy to her afterwards.

-

Chapter 02: the jealous boy

He woke up to himself and got up and went out his room. He headed to the room of Haruka. When he slides the door open, he saw that he's not there so he decided to go to the kitchen to look for him. When he got there he just saw Youko cooking their normal food but didn't see Haruka there.

"Where's Haruka, Youko-chan?"

"Ah, Kan-chan!" she said. "He's on the rooftop…with Yuri."

"What…" **He's with her…instead of me? **And he went to the garden and tilted his head to the rooftop and saw them there. They're both sitting on it while Haruka is staring at the sky. Yuri on the other hand, is resting her head of the shoulder of Haruka. This made Kantarou clutch his fist and grimaced in annoyance. **Haruka…why are you with that girl…?**

" Haruka!" he said calmly with his usual smile, trying to hide his annoyance. He then climbed on the ladder and sat beside Haruka, by his left side. " Ohaiyo, Haruka!"

" Ohaiyo!" he answered back and kissed him. Kantarou blushed and reassured himself that Haruka's only true love is himself. When the kiss ended, Kantarou pulled Haruka's arm and embraced it. This caused him to moved away from Yuri and for her to collapsed unconsciously. Haruka took his arm from Kantarou and holds Yuri so she won't fall on him making Kantarou jealous over her again.

"Maa, Haruka…" he said pouting in disappointment. "Do you really have to pay more attention to her than to me…?"

"Kantarou…" and he did notice the hint of jealousy on him. " Kantarou, are you jealous?"

"No. I'm just a bit envious of her."

"Why? You're the one who accepted her. Then why are you feeling that way?"

"Because you fallen in love for her at once."

"No, I didn't. Besides, you said it's once not forever not like to you."

"Really" he said in disbelief but pink color tainted his face. Touched of what Haruka said.

"Yeah."

"Kan-chan!" called Youko. "Haruka-chan! Breakfast is prepared!"

"We better get down Haruka."

"Yes." And he kissed him on his right cheek. "You first." Kantarou nodded at him and he got down the ladder. When he and Yuri is the only one left there he waked her up.

"Haruka-san?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"Let's go. The breakfast is ready." they both climbed down the stairs then, the doorbell rang. "Yuri, go inside and I'll go and see who it was." And she did what she had told to do. Then Haruka went to the gate. He opened it and he was suddenly surprised. It was Reiko with a small envelope in her hand.

"Reiko-san?"

"Where's sensei?"

"He's inside, eating his breakfast." He informed her, hoping that she will not go inside. But to his surprise, she just passed him. She went inside and saw her writer, sitting next to the table while he eats.

" Sensei!" she called. Then Kantarou turned his head to look at her. "Sensei, here's the payment for the last manuscript." She said and neared him then gave the envelope. He flipped it and took the money.

"Oh, this is sure enough for our expenses. Arigato, Reiko-san!" He said cheerfully and placed the money back to the envelope and put it inside his hakama while Haruka came inside and sat next to Yuri and started with his breakfast. Kantarou saw him making Yuri to eat. He wanted to groan but he didn't. **He never did that to me.**

"Don't thank me sensei, I have a new work for you."

"WHAT!" **I hate works…**

"Yeah, a new manuscript to right. About cat youkai."

"Neko?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm still…"

"NO MORE COMPLAINS!!!" she exclaimed then left them and strode off.

"…Naahhh…I don't feel like I want to right…." He said as he pouted.

"Kan-chan," said Youko. "You have to if you want to live up your life."

" Ehhh…" and thought something.

" Well, Kan-chan, perhaps you should give Haruka-chan some of that money. He needs to buy some of Yuri's medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Yeah, the doctor who brought her here phoned us earlier in the morning."

"But I can buy her myself. He don't need to---

"NO! You must stay here and do your work as a writer!" she said afraid that her master will just escape.

"Okay…" he agreed with no choice.

-

Nothing comes into his mind as he stares at his blank paper. He has no idea on what to write. Then suddenly he took a glimpsed at the wall clock and it reads 10:30am. **Right now, Haruka must be with Yuri and buying her medicine…Wait! What if now that I'm not there she'll attempt to steal a kiss from him? Damn that girl! Now I'm regretting that I accepted her here! I have to get out of here and follow them!** Then he stood up and slides the door open, poked hishead and turned it from left to right to see if Youko was around. **She's not here. She's probably in the kitchen. **He opened the wide and closed it slowly so it won't squeak. He crept out, tiptoed and later was successful in escaping and getting out of his damn work.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru wa kirei na

Haru wa kirei na!(spring is beautiful!)

Disclaimer: I don't own tactics (unfortunately)

Summary: (this is actually a sequel for fuyu no ai) after the confession, there's some conflict to their relationship. Jealousy. Kantarou is jealous. Yuri came back, she had recovered a bit but still no memories from the past except for the name of Haruka so the doctors decided to take her to them, hoping that she'll recover soon. Kantarou agreed, because he know what's her situation is. But still, he felt some hint of jealousy to her afterwards.

-

Chapter 03: Haruka's plan

Kantarou is walking along the streets and is facing left to right hoping to his beloved somewhere in some shops to take him back away from his so-called _'rival'_. He's been wondering of where he'd gone and is gritting his teeth with a hidden (although it's quite obvious) fury.** Where are you now Haruka? **He just thought of the name of the person that he saw in a shop. He looked back at the shop yet, again and entered the shop... Yes, he's there…with Yuri clutching to his arms. Kantarou felt a nerve pulsated at his forehead at this sight. ** They…look good together…** he felt like he's settled on fire yet he tried to control his anger and decided to get near them. **Patience…patience. **Well, that thing is really needed in this type of situation…

" Ha-ru-ka" he said as he whispered to his ear.

" ah…kantarou." **So he managed to get away? Is he suspicious of me? Hmmn, he's really jealous. **"Why are you here?"

"well…I'm just looking around…hehehe" **why you say?**

"Yuri…"Haruka said "Is this it?" he asked.

"y-yes…"

"So the two of you are finish? Let's go home!! Youko-chan may be waiting for us with our 'typical' food!" **but you know…if there's a chance I would like to put poison to your food…hehehe…**

"Yuri?" asked Haruka as if he ignored him. "What if we eat in a restaurant out there?"

"WHAT?" exclaimed kantarou. **Oohh…calm down…calm down…** "I mean what?"

"In a restaurant." Answered Haruka. "And I'll make you pay it."

"NO! I won't! Why would I??"**You filthy bitch!! Don't tell me you're being carried away by that witch??** But Haruka stared at him seriously at first then pleadingly afterwards so without hesitation he said, "okay…but you take it for credit, understand?"

"Whatever…" **what does he mean by that?? **Then he repeated himself, "Yuri, would you like to eat outside?"

"Eh?" she said "uhmmmnnnn…"

"Then I take for yes, let's go." **BASTARD!!** Then the three of them walked together, Kantarou really frustrated while Haruka, on the other hand almost burst laughing out loud at his lover's reaction. A smirk came across his lips as he thinks about WHAT will happen later especially with kantarou.

Then they entered a Japanese restaurant that is built with just wooden materials. There aren't many costomers there but there isn't that few either. Haruka chose a seat for them and then as soon as they did, a young lady with eyeglasses in a uniform with ebony black, shoulder-length, fly away hair and a pair of onyx eyes which appeared to be a bit cute in Kantarou's eyes. Haruka stared at her soothingly then reached her face and said, "you're a pretty cute lady, what's your name?"

"Eh?" she said. "it…it's Anaki Meino. Y-you can take…your m-meal in here…f-for free…if you l-like…ahahaha…" she laughed nervously.** Is ****my Haruka**** really that handsome?**

"Really" asked Haruka

"o-of course…I-I'm the manager of this…r-restaurant…"

"Really?" asked Kantarou. "Then, maybe that's why you are so flirty."

"Kantarou," said Haruka. "Shut up." **Whhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttt?** From that Kantarou just stood up and walked away from they, towards the exit of the restaurant. "Kantarou! Oh, I reached his limit." Then he stood up and followed him leaving Yuri behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Haru wa kirei na

Haru wa kirei na!(spring is beautiful!)

Disclaimer: I don't own tactics (unfortunately)

Summary: (this is actually a sequel for fuyu no ai) after the confession, there's some conflict to their relationship. Jealousy. Kantarou is jealous. Yuri came back, she had recovered a bit but still no memories from the past except for the name of Haruka so the doctors decided to take her to them, hoping that she'll recover soon. Kantarou agreed, because he know what's her situation is. But still, he felt some hint of jealousy to her afterwards.

A/N: ahh! I wanna thank Anna-chan for this idea! Actually my plan for this was a total heart-breaking scene but I also know that it would just end them up breaking off so she's really my savior!!hugs her she kicks away…er…ahh…(still alive)…anyway say 'thank you' to her, minna-san!! r&r!!

-

Chapter 04:lovers under the sweet rain

**Is Kantarou really that jealous?** Haruka thought as he paced forward, following his master. However, as Kantarou was mixed with the crowd, Haruka can't see him anymore. He completely lost any traces of him.

**Damn it! Where the hell is he now? **He then thought of going back to their residence. He never thought that they would squabble because of him. He just wanted to make him jealous but he must have hurt his feelings and went too far, below the belt. He never thought that Kantarou could be so sensitive. Thinking of it slowly, he blamed himself for what had happened.

"Kantarou?" He went inside their house and walked to the kitchen, looking for him. "Are you here?" **is Youko here? **He thought.

after a while, he's in that restaurant again and had to pay for their expenses(a/n: when did you have some money??*points to the bishie* ahh well) and walked back to their residence with Yuri and her 'medicine'. She went back to her room as he stayed above the roof thinking of him and at the same time, waiting for his arrival.

Unfortunately, it's almost 5-6 hours that passed but he folklorist hasn't come yet. Irritated, he went down and talked to Youko who is preparing their dinner for the night, which is their 'usual' food.

"he hasn't come yet?"

"nope." She said in reply then with curiosity she asked, " what happened to him? is there any problem?"

"no, nothing in particular."

"that can't be!" she exclaimed out of worry as her fox ears popped out, twitching. "Reiko-san called half an hour ago and said that he's in there."

"WHY didn't you say that earlier?!" he said and rushed to leave but was stopped by her.

"Let him be alone for tonight, let him think what's your plan." she said with a smirk which he didn't like at all.

**When did she know that? **He thought and smirked back.

"And besides he must be asleep already. Just fetch him tomorrow morning so he can have time to cool down himself." Then she let go of his hand.

"…"he looked down as a reply though he said nothing and just nodded.

"Oh!And go get Yuri for the dinner too!" he immediately walked passed her and called the other girl. Yuri walked over to her dinning area however Haruka went back to his room while they're at it.

The fox noticed and tried to call out for him but thought that perhaps he also needs the time to cool down. **It's a lovers' quarrel after all. **She thought and sighed.

-

The sunlight came down on him softly and awaken him from his sleep.

He groaned as he straightened up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"where am I?" he said and looked around the unfamiliar room and realized that he's not in his house. "oh…I forgot…I didn't go home last night. I slept over here at reiko's…" he mumbled as he lay back down again.

**I wonder if he even worries about me…probably not…it's possible that he's not really angered…I exaggerated my reaction and walked out which is so immature…he'll probably reject me if I'll go ask sorry to him…**then he rolled over to his side, closed his eyes as tears of regret fell down from his orbs. He even tried to fall back to sleep but failed as a small squeak was heard when the door slid open.

"Ichinomiya-sensei," Reiko whispered trying so hard to be gentle to the crying boy. He immediately sat up as he wiped his tears away from his glistering watery eyes. "He's here."

"what is it?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

"He's here,"she repeated. "I mean Haruka-san is in here." Upon hearing that, he felt his heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened as his sleepiness was washed off.

"H-Haruka?" a faint blush crawled up to her pearl creamy skin as his excitement turned to loneliness upon remembering that _his _lover must be angry.

"what now?" she said and left so that he can dress up.

After a while, Kantarou went out of the room and descended on the first floor. He took a glimpse of him but immediately looked away and walked pass him.

Haruka is in shock.

"Reiko-san," he said grasping the sliding door and looking over his shoulder to look at her as he smiles ever so gently, pretending to be okay. "thanks for the stay!" he said and left without any word for him. Haruka stood up and followed him, a bit irritated.

"Hey, Kantarou!"he said with an angry tone in his voice. No reply… "Hey, what's you're problem?"

"T-there's none." He said. And once again he got mixed in the crowd and left the poor tengu behind.

"…Kantarou…" he said and sighed.

-

Meanwhile, Kantarou walked absentmindedly and soon he reached a park. He searched for a swing and when he found one, he neared it and sat on it as he cried quietly.

**What now? He's really angry? …it's all my fault…I never wanted to make him like that…he might think that we need a break up now…**

His sounds didn't seem like he's crying. He's not sniffing but he's breathing heavily to keep his cry on a low sound. The thoughts of breaking up gave him shivers. The more he thinks of it the more he cries and it's almost uncontrollable. He wanted to stop because he feels like a stupid spoiled brat who cries over things so quickly and pathetically as though he's the worst of the worst crybaby but he can't. It just hurts too much.

Then as if taunted by the sky, it began to rain.

"…oh, crap…"

-

**It's already raining! He's not home yet…he must be drenched with the rain somewhere!! **He thought as he flies across the rain with his black wings, worrying for his master. **Where can he be?**

His question was answered when he spotted a silver haired boy sitting on a swing in a kimono and red hakama, soaked terribly. He rushed to him and flew down.

Kantarou looked up, his face is so wet that Haruka didn't notice his tears. He stood up and tried to escaped but he was caught by by the strong grasp of the other guy.

"L-let go…"he said weakly trying hard to look away from his lover's eyes. Haruka didn't say a word for a while and he just pulled him closer in a warm embrace and encircled him protectively with his wings.

" H-haruka…" he mumbled, blushing. He was about to say sorry when Haruka planted a deep but gentle kiss on his lips. His blush deepened as they parted.

"I'm sorry, Kantarou." The tengu said as he tightened his embrace to him. "It's my fault." Then he felt the warm liquid that flows on his shoulder and pulled him away a little. " are you crying?" he asked as he looks deeply into the glistering ruby like eyes of his. His cheeks are flushed and look like it has a make up. His soft lips are so warm and more reddish than usual as if he's so innocent which Haruka almost fall on to. But still he managed to keep himself controlled.

"Haruka…I'm sorry too…I was _just jealous_…" Haruka felt a little warm feeling on his cheeks at what he said.

--

A/N: okay! that's just for now...I'm sorry for the late update!!i'm just so busy with my studies!!( oh we have an exam previously by theway!) well, anyway i hoped you liked this chapter! It was an idea from anna-chan( as mentioned from above ) a former classmate of mine and my friend and I just made it a little bit longer.(if it is) just wait for the next chapter!( if you still can!!* cries* wahhhh!!) oh and you can also send me ideas so this fan fiction who be developed more.(if you don't mind) still, thanks for the people who patiently waits for this!! review more!!thanks!!


End file.
